This present disclosure relates to devices for absorbing moisture from a drinking vessel, especially condensation that commonly forms on a cold drink on a humid day. Condensation can accumulate on the cold outer surface of glass where it can run down onto the surface the glass is sitting. This can cause damage to many surfaces, stain clothing, and at the very least, leave a wet area or mark. Coasters and other drink insulators exist for both hot and cold drinks, but they either require a resilient portion to grip the vessel, or are a standalone coaster that does not travel with the drink, leaving the user to sit the glass down elsewhere, and without a coaster. Other drink covers do nothing to manage and contain condensation as it forms. Further, drink covers and coasters are ill adapted to be used with a variety of vessels, as they frequently fail to absorb any condensation that forms. An improved drink cover is needed.